The invention concerns a method for manufacturing a filter element for filtration of fluid, in particular air, water, oil, fuel or urea solution, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, in which a filter medium web is treated along at least one treatment line and is cut along at least one cutting line.
Moreover, the invention concerns a device for manufacturing a filter element for filtration of fluid, in particular air, water, oil, fuel or urea solution, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, in particular for performing the method according to the invention, comprising a treatment device which has at least one treatment element for treating a filter medium web of the filter element along at least one treatment line and comprising at least one cutting device which has at least one cutting element for cutting the filter medium web along at least one cutting line.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element for filtration of fluid, in particular air, water, oil, fuel or urea solution, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, in particular according to the method according to the invention and/or manufactured with the device according to the invention, comprising a filter medium web which is treated along at least one treatment line and cut along at least one cutting line.
DE 10 2009 054 077 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a filter element for filtration of fluids. In this context, a multi-layer web of mats is cut at its longitudinal edges. The web of mats is separated to web sections and the web sections are connected to each other at their ends that extend transversely to the longitudinal edges. The web sections are brought into the shape of a tubular filter mat. Before cutting the longitudinal edges along the same, a welding line is formed that seals the layers of the web of mats with each other. Cutting is carried out by a cut which extends within each welding line at a spacing from its two lateral edges.
The invention has the object to design a method and a device for manufacturing a filter element and a filter element of the aforementioned kind in which the at least one treatment line and/or the at least one cutting line, in particular its precision, can be improved.